


The Scent of Love

by PattRose



Series: The Scent Series [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Language, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is still going through hell with Carolyn. She is making his life miserable, but the upside is Blair.  Jim has found someone to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scent of Love

The Scent of Love  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim is still going through hell with Carolyn. She is making his life miserable, but the upside is Blair. Jim has found someone to love.  
Warnings: Evil Carolyn, mild language, angst,  
Rating: Teen  
Genre: Slash  
Word Count: 3007  
A/N: This sequel to The Scent of a Man is a thank you to two people, Sammy Madison and Wolfvamp73, for reading my stories and asking for more. I sort of like this universe, so we’ll see where it takes us.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/scentoflovecover_zps3f118b1b.jpg.html)

Carolyn Plummer was on a mission. It had been a week since Jimmy gave her the divorce papers. She woke up that morning with every intention of either winning her husband back or ruining him in the process. Either way, no one else would want him from then on. Jimmy just thought he wanted to be with a man, but once he found out how awful it would be to have his dad find out, he would change his mind. Yes, she was going to win him back. If someone was going to get a divorce, it was going to be her. It certainly wasn’t going to be that spineless weasel doing it to her first. She dialed his number and got his voice mail.

“Let a message at the sound of the beep… Beep.”

“Jimmy, I need to talk to you and it’s important that we do it as soon as possible. Call me as soon as you have a chance, otherwise I’ll catch you at the station later today. Bye, honey.”

*

Jim Ellison was off that day from work and was also on a mission. He had an appointment with his father and he was now sitting in the waiting room, waiting to be called into William’s office. Beth, was his dad’s secretary, or assistant and she said, “Jimmy, your dad wants you to go on in.”

Jim got up and acted like he was going to his death or something. He opened up the door and was shocked to see his dad smiling at him. _Well, this won’t take long to make him frown._

“Hi Jimmy, come in and sit down. I figure it must be important if you’re here in person. I mean, you could have just called.”

“Hi, Dad. I wanted to come and tell you some news in person. I totally understand if you never want to see me again, but I did want to tell you so you weren’t blindsided with the news.”

William looked thoughtful for a moment and said, “Jimmy, stop worrying and just talk to me. We just started being in each other’s lives again, I don’t want to think about that ending.”

“Well, Dad, this news might be more than you can take.” Jim still didn’t tell him the news. He just sat there looking at the floor. 

“Jimmy, tell me what’s wrong…”

Jim got up the nerve and said, “First of all, there are two things. I served Carolyn with divorce papers last week and she’s pretty upset, to say the least. So, expect a phone call from her. Secondly, I’m in love with someone and he’s a guy.” Jim thought if he just spat it out really fast maybe his dad wouldn’t kill him. 

“Jimmy, I’ve known about you for years. To tell you the truth, I was surprised when you married Carolyn. And I never really liked her or her family much. I don’t think they liked you that much. And it was apparent. So, what else did you have to tell me?”

“That was it, Dad. I didn’t know that you knew I swung that way.”

“Jimmy, I’m an old man, but I’m not stupid. I knew all about the man you were seeing while in the service. I also knew that he died and a part of you died with him. I’m not stupid nor blind. And even if I don’t agree with your lifestyle, I wouldn’t stop talking to you because of it. It’s your life after all.”

“Dad, I really thought this was going to be the last time I ever saw you. You have no idea how relieved I am. That helps a lot because she’s taking me to the cleaners and she probably plans on making you miserable, too.”

“Jimmy, I hope you don’t mind, but I’m going to take care of this. I’ll provide the lawyer and everything. I have a friend who is a great lawyer and owes me a huge favor. You’re not losing your loft. Is that what she says she wants?” William wondered. 

“Yeah, Dad, that’s what she said she wants, plus my car and my money from the service.”

“Let me handle it, Jimmy. I’ll take care of it. Where are you living right now?” 

Jim got one of his business cards out and wrote Blair’s address on the back of it and his home phone number. “If you need me for anything, let me know.”

“She’ll drop all this nonsense, I promise you,” William said and walked over and pulled his son to his feet and hugged him. “Now, go enjoy your day off, Jimmy.”

“Thank you, Dad. For everything.”

“Oh, if a man named Tyler Thompson calls, that’s my friend, the lawyer. He’s easy to work with, so not to worry.”

Jim turned to leave and said, “I never tell you but I do love you, Dad.”

“You don’t have to tell me, Jimmy. Your actions speak louder than words any day.”

Jim walked happily out of the office, wanting to call Blair as soon as possible. Blair was going to be thrilled with this news. Jim knew that much. Blair had told Jim that everything would work out, but Jim knew that secretly, Blair was worried. With good reason.

*

William called Tyler Thompson and was put on hold. Within moments Tyler answered and said, “Hi William, what’s new?”

William filled Tyler in on what was going on and told him that he had hired a private detective about six months ago to watch Carolyn and they had found her with numerous men. 

Tyler said, “Well, she’s going to play hell getting out of this without losing things. She won’t be taking his loft or his car or his money. They can have a nice amicable divorce. I see it now. I’ll draw up the papers as soon as I get the info from Jimmy.”

“Thank you, Tyler and send all of the bills to me. He mustn’t know that this will cost him a lot. He’s a proud man, so I told him that you owe me a favor. Let’s stick with that.” William hoped that Tyler would agree to this little lie. 

“Sounds good to me, William. I’ll call Jimmy tonight and get all of the info I need. He doesn’t need to know about the private detective does he?”

“No, I don’t want him to ever know that she was sleeping with all of those men. It’ll be our little secret. We can set up a meeting with Carolyn next week if you have things ready by then.”

“I’ll be more than ready by then, William. Talk to you soon.”

William hung up his phone, proud that he could do something to help his son out for a change. He had never been there for him while he was growing up. It was time to make things right.

*

Blair had just gotten home from his class and the phone rang. “Sandburg.”

“Hi Blair, what are you doing?” Jim asked. 

“Nothing, I just got home from teaching. What are you doing?”

“I just got done talking to my dad. He not only knew about me being gay but doesn’t care. Well, he said he didn’t understand, but he accepted me like I am. And then he informed me that he has a lawyer friend that owes him a favor, so I have a new lawyer. I have less to worry about, Chief.”

“Well that’s great, Jim. But does that mean you’ll be moving back to your loft apartment?”

“You pay way too much rent for the bungalow, I’m hoping you’ll move into my place once it’s mine again.”

“Oh cool. I didn’t know that was an option. I would move with you when the time comes. But this might take a while to take care of,” Blair pointed out. 

“Yes, but I’ll help you pay for the bungalow until we have to leave it. Want to meet for lunch, or do you want me to come home for lunch?” Jim asked, hoping for the latter. 

“I want you home for lunch. I’d like you to be my lunch,” Blair teased. 

“I’ll bring sandwiches and we’ll have each other and lunch too,” Jim joked. 

“Hurry up, I’m horny.”

Jim closed his cell and ran to the Subway for lunch and drove over to the bungalow. He could hardly wait to see Blair again. And they had just made love that morning. _What is up with you, Ellison? You’re horny all the time._

Jim smiled all the way home.

*

William had told his assistant, Beth if Carolyn Plummer called, he wanted to talk to her and she chose that day to call him.

William picked up the phone and said, “Carolyn, what can I do for you?”

“Your son won’t speak to me so I’m left with no other way of handling things. Did you know that your son is a fag?”

William was shocked at how cruel she was to her son. “Yes, Carolyn, I did know. Why”

“Well, he wants a divorce and I’m putting it in the newspaper that he’s a gay cop and he fucks around on his soon to be ex-wife. I’m going to get everything and I wanted to let you know that I would never take this kind of shit.”

“Well, I have a couple of things to tell you, Carolyn. I hope you haven’t already told anyone about the gay cop part, because I have something over your head. And if you say one word about him to the newspaper I’ll see to it that your family knows what kind of woman you really are.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about!”

“For the last six months, I’ve had you under surveillance and your family will know that in one month you slept with twelve different men. Men you took home from bars. They weren’t men you knew. You were sleeping with strangers. I have days, dates, times and pictures. So, you’ll be taking yourself down with Jimmy.”

“I can’t believe you would defend your worthless, son.”

“He didn’t sleep with twelve different men in one month, Carolyn. In fact, I can tell you how loyal he was. I had him followed to. He slept with no one. There was no pictures and nothing to report. He always worked and went home to an empty house. Can you imagine how he must have felt knowing you were sleeping with all of those men? I’m surprised he was even interested in you anymore,” William said, hatefully. 

“Your son, couldn’t get it up any longer. Why do you think I went to so many men? So, that was his fault, too.”

“Carolyn, do you think your family will care whose fault it was when they find out what type of woman you really are?” 

“Oh, I get it now. You’re threatening me. Well, this wouldn’t look good to a judge, let me tell you.”

“Okay, we’ll stay on track then. I will contact your family as soon as you contact the newspaper or anyone else you share this with. I’m fine with my son being out, so you can’t scare me, Carolyn.”

“What do you want?” Carolyn asked. 

“You will both just divorce, no one gets anyone’s money or cars or houses. You split nothing. It’s like you never met each other. The papers will be drawn up next week. Do you wish to sign them at his lawyer’s office or do you wish us to go a different route?” William asked. 

“I can’t believe that you’re doing this to me, William. I’ve never been anything but nice to you.”

“You and your family have hated us from day one. You wanted his estate money and were disappointed when you found out he didn’t have it yet. I think that’s the only reason you married him.”

“I’ll sign your fucking papers, William, but don’t think I’ll ever forget this.”

“And we’ll never forget it either, Carolyn. My lawyer will call you next week. I expect you to be out of the loft by the end of the month. You can always change your mind and go another way, Carolyn. So, don’t make it sound like I’ve put you in a predicament or something. Remember, you called me to tell me about my gay son’s lifestyle. So, you’re the one that started this. You must have thought you would get something. What were you hoping for?”

“I deserved something from this lousy fucking marriage. The least you could do is give me a check to shut up about Jimmy.”

“I’m giving you nothing. So, decide what to do and let me know. I’ll take care of things either way.”

“You’re a bastard, William. You always were. I should have known you would ruin things. I’ll sign the papers next week. I’ll be out of the loft in a week. Jimmy can have his place back.”

“Thank you, Carolyn. We’ll talk to you next week.”

William was shocked when she slammed the phone down. Making his ears ring from the loud noise.

*

Jim and Blair were lying in bed and talking about anything and everything.

“Didn’t I tell you that your dad would come through for you?”

“Yes, but I didn’t believe you,” Jim teased. 

“Next time, pay closer attention.”

“How was class today? I’m guessing well, because you always like sex after a good class. And sex was very good today,” Jim pointed out. 

Blair curled into Jim’s body even closer, if that was possible. “I don’t know how I made it this long in my life without you in it.”

“You let off a certain scent when you get all lovey dovey. I like to think of it as the scent of love. Do you think that’s what it is?”

“Do you really think you can smell love?” Blair asked. 

“Well, Chief, I only get that scent from you. It’s not pheromones, it’s the scent of love. I love you, too.”

“Wow, this is a big day, Jim. We both have acknowledged that we love each other and I didn’t even have to say the words.”

“Sometimes, I think we’re moving too fast, but I’m too deep in love to care,” Jim confessed. 

“Jim, I’m wild about you. I not only love you, but I like you, too. You’ve become a best friend to and for me. I’m so glad we met. And to think Simon did this is even funnier. He must not have liked Carolyn very much, either.”

“I guess not. Maybe he just knew I wasn’t happy and thought you would be the answer to my prayers.”

“Oh my God… Now I’m the answer to your prayers? You could give a person a very big head.”

“I wouldn’t complain if someone gave me head,” Jim kidded. 

And Blair did just that.

*

**One Month Later:**

Blair was sitting in his office when there was a knock at the door. He got up and answered it and found a very nice looking older gentleman. “Can I help you?” Blair asked kindly. 

“Are you Blair Sandburg?”

Blair smiled and said, “Yes.”

“I’m William Ellison.”

“Come in, Mr. Ellison. It’s so nice to meet you.”

“You mean that don’t you?” William asked. 

“Of course I mean that. I don’t say things I don’t mean,” Blair said. 

“You’re nothing like I thought you would be. I thought I would have to offer you money to leave my son alone, but I think you’re in love with him.”

“I am in love with him, Mr. Ellison.”

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/blairsscent_zps13da05c8.jpg.html)

“I believe you. You have the look. I’m glad to see that look on your face, Mr. Sandburg.”

“Call me, Blair. And could I call you William?” Blair asked. 

William smiled again at this bouncing man in front of him. “Yes, you can call me William. I would like to have the two of you over for dinner this weekend. Is Jimmy still off on Sundays?”

“Yes, William, he’s off on Sundays. What time?”

“I’ll expect you at three on Sunday, we can watch some of the football game and order a pizza. Would that work?”

“Unless you would rather have a home cooked meal, you can come to my place and I’ll make meatloaf, mashed potatoes and gravy and dessert,” Blair countered. 

“Okay, three o’clock at your place. Oh wait, Jimmy’s loft is his again. I have the keys right here. Do you want to have it at his house instead?” William handed the keys to Blair. 

“William that would be great. Carolyn signed all of the papers without making a fuss?”

“She fussed a little, I had to threaten her a little but it all worked out in the long run. She’s not going to bother either of you from now on.”

“Thank you so much, William. Now, Sunday at three. Actually, come at two. That’s when the game starts and we can watch the entire game. I’m looking forward to making dinner for you.”

“Thank you for asking me, Blair. I like you. I’ll tell Jimmy, he’s made a good choice, this time.”

“Thank you, William,” Blair said as he walked him out to the hallway. When Blair went back into his office, he smiled wider than he ever had. 

Things were going to work out just fine, Blair could tell. Now, if Carolyn just continued to leave Jim alone at work, Jim would have it made. 

The end (for now)


End file.
